cosmicafandomcom-20200214-history
Drakniar
The Draknisi (singular: Drakniar Posessive: Draknid; High Dracid: Drak-nisus Dweller of Lake Drak) or Drakonisii are a race of bipedal reptiles originating from the planet Alcanti. Draknisi are legends in the cluster for the reach they extend via the Draknid Imperium Proud, arrogent, militaristic and cunning; many would at first mistake Drakniar for predators or war-eager warriors presenting an air of civility or sophistication about themselves. Behind the mask of honour and martial prowess, many of them are exceedingly intelligent, with their long-lasting civilisations proving as a testement to the proposals of their philosiphers, scientists and politicians and the cunning of their soldiers and commanders. With a recorded history of over three hundred thousand years and a record of uplifting alien civilisations, they have become regarded as living precursors by some and a race of old men by others. Evidence of their past and present civilisations can be found throughout most of known space, ruins and abandoned sites run speculation that while the Imperium occupies five galaxies in the present day, their reach may have at oen time been further and their advances in science and technology might have at one time been far greater than it is today. While even modern Draknisi lament at these lost ages, they persist as one of the most influential species of the Local Group. Beyond the Draknid Imperium, they are mercenaries, pirates, businessmen and emissaries in a wide variety of places, leading to the idiom that to understand where they can be found is to identify where they cannot. Biology Physiology Draknisi are carbon-based lifeforms, their genetic code consists of six base nucleotides that arrange themselves into a total of 38 different chromosome pairs. Each chromosome contains an estimated four to five-and-a-half metres of DNA bundled up into a structure between 6 and 11 micrometres in length. The average Drakniar has a standing height of 2.8m, but depending on how long they live a healthy specimen can reach four metres or more in height. Their lifespan is considerably long with accounts of members living up to roughly 800 to 1000 years. Sexual maturity is reached at 40 years of age and most continue to grow throughout their lives typically at a rate of a few millimetres per year after 45 years of age. The body is covered in hard scales of cobalt blue but colours of navy blue, auburn and crimson have been reported, if less common. A crest of larger scales on the head and thicker scales along the back and stomach will differentiate in colour and pattern. Draknisi hair consists of thick strands of keratin that emerge from the crown and down the neck in the form of a mane. Members often braid and style these into various patterns as a symbol of status and sophistication. The Drakniar eye is kept moist and protected from sunlight with a dark-tinted translucent nictating membrane that passes over, designed to clear debris and keep the eye moist during high-speed flight. The transparency of these membranes means they can go for long periods of time without blinking with their other eyelids and allows better visibility in the bright landscapes of Alcanti during the daytime. A fully grown young adult can measure 2.4m to the top of the head and one metre in width. From head to tail they measure in at 4m long proportionally. A typical fully-grown adult will weigh on average about 320 kilograms or more and much of their bulk is centred around their core bodies and their muscular tail. The development of a large head holds a large and complex brain. Divided into two hemipheres and then three layers of neural matter, a blood flow that weaves between n the layers and fed by a dense oxygen atmosphere can support as many as seven quadrillion synaptic connections. Cognitive ability is greatest between 45-500 years of age, which can stagnate or decline with age without proper care. Teeth can be constantly replaced and without the interference of gum disease or any other form of tooth loss it is possible to measure the rough age by counting how many teeth have been lost over a lifetime. This includes taking into account that the rate of tooth loss - which varies between individuals with a healthy adult losing on average one tooth every 4-7 months. A venom gland at the back of the mouth allows them to mix a potent neurotoxin into saliva at their chosen target. Hearing consists of a pair of lobes on each sideo f the head, one tuned to low-frequency noises and one set tuned for high-frequency, with a potential dead-zone in-between where hearing is not so sharp. Any sounds above 85db are discomforting to their ears with prolonged exposure to sounds above 130db causing noticeable pain. A distinguishing feature is the pair of bat-like wings in the form of two long arms emerging from the back. The span of each wing of a typical adult measures between 4.5-5.2m, allowing for long-distance flight. With a total wingspan that can reach ten metres along with chest and arm muscles capable of exerting over 1kN of force under limitation allows a Draknair to reach speeds of over 210mph when airborne. Their hands consist of three large fingers with a single thumb directly opposite to the middle finger that are tipped with large claws typically maintained as pointed fingernails. Male and female Draknisi possess little sexual dimorphism as females bear very few differences to males. Distinguishing features include being slighly slimmer, sometimes taller, and having lighter-coloured scales. Reproduction in similar ways to most reptiles, laying a clutch of eggs once a year. The embryo on average takes 12-15 Earth months to develop. When the baby is ready to emerge the eggshell becomes weakened and the baby uses a spike on it's tail to weaken the eggshell, it then pokes it's head through before emitting an ultrasonic cry to alert the parents. The respiratory system consists of three sets of lungs combined with two air sacs each. Air flows down the windpipe and into the rear air sacs where it is then driven into the lung as air from the forward air sac flows out, creating a continuous flow of air. It is possible for Draknisi to close the passageway to the smaller third lung in the back, providing a store of air to lift the body. The lungs are made up of large numbers of micro-tubes curled around each other and laced with blood vessels where oxygen and nitrogen diffuse into to be transported throughout the body. Like many lifeforms on Alcanti, the core body temperature of a typical Draknisi averages around 57 to 59 degrees centigrade, with hypothermia setting in when core temperature drops below 55 and hyperthermia at 64 degrees. Body temperature is maintained in two ways, both of which are dependent on surface area exposure. The first is that they are capable of fanning out many of the scales on their body. Like with their voice this can also be used for intimidation or to appear threatening. Draconid wings also act as radiators when they are hot, signs of this can be seen in an increased vibrancy in the colour of the membrane tissue, a product of the increased blood flow occurring in the membranes. The syrinx can produce a variety of sounds. Large bodies mean that hrough speech the Drakinar voice is typically low and booming. Tones of growling and rumbling occur within within their speech when agitated or angered. Because Draknisi possess a triple-branched syrinx their natural tone involves producing three different "voices" at once, with the rest state producing tones of largely similar pitch to each other. These three tones converge to produce a conglomerate voice that is usually very deep, on average measuring at a frequency of around 80-90Hz. When agitated or in order to make themselves more threatening, Draknisi can alter the three tones individually to produce a more varied conglomerate voice or a flanging effect, speaking like two or even three people rather than one. Diet Draknisi sustain themselves on a primarily-carnivorous diet but are also capable of ingesting a small variety of plant material from Alcanti including Jumar (a melon-like fruit), perinberries and around 20 tuber species such as Barvosi. With an advanced metablolic rate it is possible for a Drakinar to go for 1.5 months without eating as a result of an advanced digestive tract. Evolving on plains and to cope with high-altitude air travel Drakinar can last up to seven days without water, most of which comes from ingesting the moisture residual in organic tissue. Group Dynamics Family groups are organised into broods of between 20-60 members. These groups are matriarchal and led by the oldest broodmother of the group and is the equivalent of the matriarch. The majority of broods normally consist of several males with the occasional female. Although marriage can occur between broods, the bond is flexibl and two broods can combine to become a single brood. The houses that make up mainstream Draknid society are formed from the combination of several broods and exist as the backbone of social dynamics, with Draknisi often displaying preference to members of their particular house and a social norm for Draknisi to be able to mate with any house member so long as neither is a close or moderate blood relative. Within each generation there are at least two broodmothers who will care for the eggs. Any male within the generation who is not a direct relative of the broodmother is permitted to fertilise the eggs, with marriage beign seen as more of an act of political union than an expression of coexistence between partners. A single broodmother cares for the fertilised eggs until they hatch and will care for the young for the first decade of their life. Baby Draknisi have little understanding of parental bonds and will regard the broodmother as their carer for the first decade before they are introduced to the rest of the brood. It is common for the father to watch the hatching take place and may show affection for the newborns but care remains the responsibility of the broodmother. Occasionally a broodmother will choose a single male who will fertilise her eggs. Although acceptable some consider this limiting to diversity but this does not appear to deter anyone. Development Draknisi do not cease growth once they reach past a certain age. Instead, they continue growing throughout their lives. Adulthood is divided into two distinct phases, the "prime" phase and the "elder" phase. In the prime phase, a Drakniar will sport an athletic build a strong drive for activity and a degree of youthful energy. The slim builds of Draknisi in the prime phase along with a set of retractable fins in their tails allow them to achieve significant degrees of aerial dexterity, establishing the Draknisi as a species of flyers. Draknisi in the prime phase will sometimes express a desire to see far-off places in part thanks to an inbuilt eagerness to fly. Around the third century of their lives, a Drakniar undergo a transformation of sorts. As a result of their increasing age and size, their bodies exert a growth in girth, increasing the volume of skeletal muscle tissue and a hardening of their scales. In this elder phase, a Drakniar gradually lose their versatility in the air but most retain an ability to glide due to their still-impressive wingspans. Draknisi in the elder phase are often respected for their age-bound wisdom. Their strength and an improved resilience and stamina compared to the younger prime-phase kind. Along with the physical transitions, elder-phase Draknisi have been known to become more conservative and family-oriented, often displaying an increased desire for offspring. Drakniar genetics are not built to have them die of old age but they will continue to grow (albeit at a slower rate) throughout their elder years. The oldest of the species eventually reach a state where their weight outpaces their strength and they become slower and more sedentary as the years progress. The point where movement becomes difficult is known as the "ancient" phase. There is debate as to whether this is considered a successor to the elder phase or if it is a second stage of the elder phase but it is commonly agreed that a Drakniar enters this period of life when movement in standard gravities becomes difficult due to increasing size and mass. Depending on the local gravity this phase commonly begins in the ninth to eleventh century of life. center|thumb|500px|Estimated average growth rate among Drakniar Psychology As group preadators, Draknisi are creatures who are highly cunning and analytical, preferring the company of large social groups. Due to a long lifespan, most Draknisi hold a form of long view that can make them seem analytical or cautious. Because their perception of the passage of time is more rapid in comparison to other races, a Drakniar can appear slow to come to a decision. Their conservative attitude to decision-making make Draknisi tough to break emotionally and when one does it is often from a large buildup of negative thoughts and feelings as opposed to a spur-of-the-moment outburst. Children are generally considered curious and signal curiosity with either pointing or a direct question before looking at the parent or minder. Once reaching maturity they become far more open to socialising with the opposite gender even if the approached party is of a different brood. Because Draknisi lack tear ducts, they express sadness through loosening of the face and narrowed eyes. They remian prone to similar psychological effects and stimuli. Flickering the nicitating membranes over the eyes is a common common sign of psychological strain such as distress or sadness. The typical Draknid attitude to the act of sexual intercourse is infamously one of repulsion, believing it to be a private affair that would be rude to boast about. It is not uncommon for other beings to mistake this attitude to a prudishness or general disdain for intercourse. This is largely because of a quirk in the Draocnis brain makeup that requires an active pheromone produced by the opposite gender in order to feel any sensation. When exposed to these pheromones, Draknisi - males especially - become frighteningly amorous towards the emitter. Because Draknid culture treats the act as a largely private affair between two individuals, it is rare for a Drakniar to express his lust in public. The severity to which Draknisi act under the influence is suspected to be tied to the concentration and potency of the pheromone. As well as amorous behaviour, both males and females under the influence of such pheromones are prone to acting aggressive, argumentative, impulsive and short-fused. Males can develop a dislike for male companions, even friends, when under the influence. Draknisi experience the passage of time at two thirds the rate of homo sapiens. While their eyes and brains are capable of developing more detailed images, species with faster perceptions of time can appear jittery or impatient from their perspective, leading to misconceptions among them that shorter-lived species can be considered naive, impulsive and quick to judge by their perceptions. Although ponderous, Draknisi have an impressive eye for detail and can spot small details that may go unnoticed by faster beings. The downside is a reduced reaction time. Being predators often possessing a clan mentality, Draknisi are rather cautious when around non-Draknisi. Differing attitudes can make them defensive about opinions of others who are not of kind. Draknisi are naturally psychologically strong-willed, presenting themselves as restrained beings. Distrustful opinions are difficult to make out as they keep their feelings personal, by keeping such attitudes to themselves a Drakniar can come off as stoic, haughty or uncaring of other species. Facial expressions are often slight, identification capitalising on the enhanced eyesight possessed by the species. A Drakniar grinning for instance (teeth included) is commonly considered as an unnerving sight and a potential sign of mental instability. This subtlety can cause confusion during politics between other species as a Drakniar's own expressions can be too subtle to notice while they can also (without training) be prone to misinterpreting the facial expressions of others. Because of the changes that they undergo as they become older; becoming larger, stronger and wiser with age, many Draknisi hold a deep-rooted approval that age grants superiority. Age is considered an appealing quality alongside size and strength both in social hierarchies and in preferences for a mate. Draknisi in a group will often defer to the member who is larger, typically doing so under the impression that this presumably makes him the oldest and therefore more well-equipped to lead. Most Draknisi see little issue in an age gap between two individuals of the opposite gender. This is less the case among Draknisi n the prime phase of life, who are more open to questioning conventional wisdom by elders. History Contrary to popular understanding, Draknisi are not a single species or genus. Over the millennia there have been several species who have taken up the title which began with the original drak'onisi that evolved on Alcanti. By the present day this original species - believed to be a winged, naga-like serpentine race - have faded into history with no known examples currently living but plenty of artworks and statues. Alcanti and the core worlds surrounding Aldra however are littered with their architecture and it is believed this original species had laid the groundwork for modern Draknid culture. While the term "Draknid" itself has referred to the species that took up the mantle, the varied history of the inheritors has inaccurately applied the term "Drakniar" or "Draknid" to any citizen of the Sublime Imperium. The reasons for successor species taking up the mantle are varied, but it is accepted by scholars that each of the Imperium's Historical eras denote a reign of each of these successor species, with the Era of the Prime Paragons being the Imperium as ruled by the original Drak'onisi. Whether the succession was achieved by conquest, eclipsing the previous generation or rescuing the Imperium from collapse, the inheritors have typically adopted the mantle of "Drakniar" as their own. A number of inheritors have been recorded to undergo a change as they adapt themselves to become the Drakniar, including genetic modification in order to resemble - either largely or in part depending on the trends of the inheritors - either the Drak'onisi or the previous generation. Whether out of reverence or a display of might, Alcanti has always been considered the homeworld of the Draknisi no matter the generation. To those who know of them, the original Drak'onisi are held in reverence as the progenitors of the Sublime Imperium with immense wisdom due to the legacy they left behind and the systems they established. Shrines and temples to the Ur-Drak'onisi have been witnessed on a number of worlds that Draknisi visit or inhabit. Due to the fragmented knowledge of the originals however, the portrayal of the original species varies wildly from planet to planet. The current inheritors gained supremacy at the end of the Era of Tunnels|Era of Tunnels. The current inheritors are believed by scientists to have originated from a small empire in the Milky Way Galaxy's mid-rim. After gaining influence within Draknid society, this species began intermingling with declining noble Houses that had become stretched with the expansion into the Milky Way. It is unknown when the transition reached the point the species adopted the mantle of Drakniar but it is understood by scholars to have been a diplomatic transfer of power. Rumors and conspiracy theories persist that some of the Ur-Drak'onisi still exist as the most ancient and most powerful of the millennials, who have reached an age and metabolism that they exist as cosmic gods. Because of their extended perceptions of time, these theories mention an ability to manipulate events over the course of millennia. Culture & Society The Drakniar take pride in brood, friends and kind. Many venerate and respect their elders, preferring to see their elders buried in a tomb rather than a simple grave. Members of the species who feud still respect each other in death and those who would desecrate the burial site of another would not only be considered turning their back on brood but also themselves. They take pride in upbringing, education and martial prowess but would prefer themselves and their children to be home-schooled by an elder rather than taught by someone outside of the brood. Drakniar take great pride in culture and the arts, with some of the most respected members of society being professionals in either visual or performing arts. Their long lifespan and complex brain means they can learn much compared to a more short-lived species, they take education as a source of pride and can be angered easily if someone tries to undermine their level of understanding. Teaching is a sign of respect within Draconid society and members of the species take pride in teaching others of their kind, if a Drakniar is taught something new they gain respect from that member and this is one of the few ways for an outsider to impress the Drakniar. Creative arts Creative works in Draconid society are characterised by the amount of time spent on the construction and the meticulous detail that goes into them, aided by an extraordinary ability to capture detail. Artists frequently emphasise the phrase "You cannot rush art" to the point where a single project can take months or even years longer than expected. Draconid music primarily takes the form of orchestral pieces. The reason the popularity of such music has not died out is because it is not just the harmonious tones they enjoy but they also appreciate the effort that was put into creating such music, the engineering feats of a good composition and the amount of organsation and coherence required to create a truly great piece. Many aspects of their culture emphasise care and attention to detail and artists will frequently go into meticulous detail to make their work as close to perfect as is possible. Their music is renowned for its added complexity. Drakniar compositions include finer semitones, allowing for more intricate pieces ot be conducted at the cost of the complexity of the instruments used. Orchestral groups following their prinicples of composition use a combination of instruments capable of playing either low-pitch range and high-pitch range notes with further divides the tasks in orchestral groups. Due to the added range of notes, it has been recorded that the intricacy of Draconid compositions has been lost on several listeners who may be unable to detect the finer changes in pitch. These principles also occur in other genres, the advent of computerisation allowing for an orchestra's performance to be constructed digitally from vast libraries of instruments. Film and visual multimedia is more varied in their society than music. The wide variety of available genres are emphasised to captivate and explore every level of a Drakniar's imagination. Like with music, directors and actors prefer going into meticulous detail to make their creations perfect and exemplary and rivalry with other artists is common. The end result is frequently of exemplary quality and even millennia later a piece of work, be it a building, film or musical score, can still be considered a masterpiece worthy of the modern age. Social Structure Modern Drakniar groups are organised into houses which can consist of one or more broods typically bound by the marriage of an individual. "Houseless" Drakniar are rare and are generally considered inbred or the product of two uncombined broods or houses. Whatever the origin the houseless have been exiled from their parent house, even though they still register on a census they cannot serve in the military or in a respectable line of work, meaning that many resort to crime to survive. Brood members can request to found a new house if they wish thus increasing diversity and will usually keep cordial ties to the parent house unless certain circumstances prevent otherwise - such as a forbidden union, disgrace, or rebellious nature of one or more brood members - Although this separates the brood the new house is forbidden to breed with the parent house due to blood ties. The house system itself is believed to have existed in one form or another since the early clans. Over the millennia, the house concept has existed in various forms such as family clans, townships, administrative families and corporate dynasties, with the current system varying between corporate dynasty and administrative family depending where in the one looks. While the etymology of names varies with region and lineage, traditionally most Drakniar (more specifically those among the aristocracy) bear three elements to their names: Their given name, their bloodline name and their house name. While it is generally accepted for most such Drakniar to identify their bloodline by the maternal bloodline, others will prefer identifying by their paternal bloodlines or combining them into a double-barreled bloodline name. The use of one's bloodline name is common when used among family members and rare when used by those outside the house while the use of the house name is common mainly to individuals outside of the house. When two houses combine though a marriage ceremony, the common practice is for the smaller house to adopt the name of the larger house. House names of the absorbed family are either or kept as a tradition by older members. Depending on the custom, this can result in double-barreled house names. Most Drakniar are rather egalitarian in regards to the significance of an individual's gender. In ancient times, while males were the ones who trained and marched to war, females often stayed behind and manage the household or train to protect the hometown. The roles of broodmothers and bloodline matriarchs mean that females in Draocnid society often command great respect, and are generally seen as equal individuals to males. In marriage ceremonies, it is common for the smaller house to become a bloodline within a larger house. But when two houses of equal power merge, tradition dictates it is the family of the groom that adopt the house name of the fiancee. The significance of women when it comes to heritage can be seen in bloodline names: Due to the importance of broodmothers to the survival of a particular lineage, it is tradition for both sons and daughters to carry their mother's bloodline name. Houses are classified into two categories: grand houses and common houses - the Drakniar equivalent of noble and common families respectively - Although it is possible for a common house to elevate themselves by combining with a grand house through marriage such unions give birth to so-called 'half-bloods' and many grand houses frown on such a union. Both categories are often mixed in their own circles of politics, economics and rivalries. Although it is rare for a common house to mix themselves with the matters of an unrelated grand house, some families believe this helps them become a grand house (or at least give the illusion of such) however this is never the case, requiring confirmation from the reigning paragon to be elevated. Such actions by 'false houses' make more enemies than allies and can lead to the entire house becoming social pariahs. The senate may exile certain houses if they believe they are such a danger or threat to society to warrant this but most of the time this is done to common houses due to their lack of influence in government. A government department known as the House Census Order based in the city of Orras'Dacon keeps track of activities such as births, deaths, mergers and divisions of each individual house. Ritual Cannibalism A largely extinct practice in modern times, Drakniar are a species that has in the past entertained a virtue in the act of cannibalism. The act was often a cultural phenomenon, carrying a social impact that goes beyond consuming the flesh of one's kind. In ancient times, powerful individuals and families would serve their enemies in banquets, either among themselves as a token of victory, or as a psychological tool when dealing with that enemy's allies, as to be fed the flesh of an ally was seen as an indicator of how dangerous the server was. Initially widespread and a celebrated act during the time of the Minosian Empire, the cultural motivations fell out of favour as the empire collapsed and faded into history, and today is largely maintained by individuals with romantic ideas on the methods of the Minosian Empire. Even during the act's zenith of popularity under the Minosian empire, the act had rules and boundaries. To simply kill and consume one's enemies was seen as savage even among its most proud practitioners. Custom dictated that the act only carried meaning when done with ceremony, and that the body had to be prepared lest one be seen as celebrating the more animalistic connotations of the consumption of food. Wealthy and powerful Drakniar often committed the act during grand banquets, where the victim was served as part of the festivities, and it was the host's duty to always take the first bite. There are numerous accounts of scheming magnates who invited their enemies to a banquet of reconciliation only to serve that enemy's ally as the main course. In present times the act is a very esoteric one, with the only practitioners being enthusiasts in the ways of old or those holding romantic interpretations of the past. The largest group of Draconid practitioners currently known are the aristocratic wing of the , albeit with less outward pomp and ceremony than the original periods of practice due to the need for a low profile. Like the traditional practitioners, Khaxvis practice the act as a ritual, primarily targeting members of House Ultanos as a display of power over their hated rivals. Military Philosophy Along with culture the Drakniar also take pride in military prowess; Members of the species are not considered an adult - both by peers and the state - without some formal military training. As a result of this military academies are treated like schools and each citizen must serve at least 10 years in the local military on their 40th birthday before gaining full citizenship. Upon completion they accept a single preferred weapon for sentiment that they will keep for the rest of their life. It is considered a point of honour to accept a deceased brood member's weapon upon graduation rather than a weapon directly from the local armoury - a tradition in keeping with Drakniar values of respect towards relatives. All members of the species are trained to treat officers with the utmost respect (both senior and subordinate) and desertion is seen as a vile act of cowardice. There are urban legends of deserters returning only to be stripped of all rank, privilege and social status, descending into the degenerate houseless. When a soldier is tried during a court-marshal the outcome can be as minor as expulsion from the military or demotion to the frontlines (if the offender is an officer) to becoming a member of the houseless or even exile from imperial space. Desertion is considered the greatest act of cowardice and punishment is considered on par with being a double-agent. Execution is reserved for traitors and betrayal of the state and - depending on the severity of the outcome - execution is typically by firing squad and is a public event for the most severe cases. Body Decoration Draknisi take great pride in tradition and expression. Historically what they consider a "clean" body - one with no marks, scars, markings or tattoos - is a body with no history or significance. As such, many Draknisi take up the art of either painting or tattooing their bodies with various dyes, some (particularly those in nobility) also enjoy decorating their horns with engraving or gilding. However it is not just any sort of body art that is culturally acceptable. While the visual nature of the patterns varies with culture and region, the preference is for geometric or repeating patterns. Draknisi with Minosian heritage for instance will adorn their bodies with much more angular artwork than the flowing, more floral artwork that Ossilan Draknisi may adorn themselves with. Within their culture, these patterns tell stories of family deeds, heroic accomplishments or artistic accomplishments. The amount of artwork that adorns a Drakniar's body can also identify their station; Nobles will often adorn themselves with much more total and intricate patterns than Drakniar with a lowborn heritage. A noble might have half of his face and both of his arms adorned with twisting, intersecting vines in six subtle hues of red while an ordinary citizen might be satisfied with a navy blue plaited band running down his left arm and a pair of vines running under his right eye. For a Houseless, either being adorned or being unadorned is a source of disdain by others: The former is a visual message for how far the individual has fallen, while the latter is seen as a confirmation that the individual is no one worth noticing or acknowledging. The art of body adornment is not always done alone, and since classical times has been seen seen as an artistry that one can become a master at. As such, it is often preferable to be adorned by a professional artist rather than doing it yourself, and especially among the aristocracy the relation between an aristocrat and their body artist can be as intimate as the relation between their tailor or fitness instructor. Many official body artists treat the designs they impart as a language of its own, while higher profile artists might experiment with their own ways of conveying this visual language. A body artist well known for their designs or their connections can become a celebrity among the Draknisi, popular artists can enjoy a similar kind of popularity to trendsetting fashion designers where it becomes a mark of social status to be seen wearing that artisan's designs. Category:Species